1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a super-resolution lithography apparatus and method based on a multi light exposure method, and more particularly, to a multi light exposure method based super-resolution lithography apparatus and method for improving the resolution of lithography by using a photographic medium having five different energy levels and three light sources that induce combining of energy levels.
2. Background of the Related Art
Improvement of resolution is one of core factors for developing lithography technology for forming micro-structures. The limit of resolution of lithography using light is determined by diffraction of the light. Generally, it is difficult to form a structure having a size smaller than the wavelength of light through lithography. Accordingly, there is a trend towards developing light sources and optical elements capable of generating light having a shorter wavelength. However, since most conventional laser media and optical glass operate at wavelengths near visible light, it is required to discover or invent new materials in order to reduce the wavelength of light.
Recently, super-resolution lithography methods capable of overcoming the limit of resolution due to diffraction of light without varying the wavelength of light have been proposed. These methods reduce the effective wavelength of light to much shorter than the actual wavelength of light by using the quantum-mechanical state of light or multiple photon absorption to increase the resolution several times. However, most of the proposed methods require a medium having a complicated energy level that does not actually exist or a quantum optical light having an output power which is so high that it cannot be actually achieved, and thus it is difficult to practically use the methods.